An electronic component mounting apparatus including an electronic component mounting device has been used to mount chip-like electronic components such as chip capacitors and chip resistors on a circuit board. The electronic component mounting device vacuum-sucks an electronic component with a vacuum suction nozzle, transports it to the circuit board, and mounts it at a predetermined position on the circuit board.
Such electronic component mounting apparatuses often include a measurement optical system for checking the position of the electronic component in order to accurately mount the electronic component at a predetermined position. The measurement optical system can include a lighting device, a CCD camera, and an imaging device connected to the CCD camera. The electronic component is irradiated with light from the lighting device, and the CCD camera receives reflected light from the electronic component. The resulting image captured by the CCD camera is analyzed by an image analysis device to measure the shape of the electronic component and positions of electrodes of the electronic component.
Currently, a vacuum suction nozzle moves at a high speed between a tray and a circuit board so that a high speed moving nozzle may hit an electric component. When electronic components are small and lightweight, the electronic components are sometimes blown off a predetermined position of a tray. In addition, a vacuum suction nozzle may build up static electricity when moving at high speed by friction with air or dust in the air. This static electricity may cause the vacuum suction nozzle to lose its hold on an electronic component due to electrostatic repulsion and fail to transport the electronic component to a predetermined location. The electrostatic discharge of the static electricity can also cause damage to the electronic component.
Accordingly, there is a need for a vacuum suction nozzle that retains a hold on an object during high speed motion, and protects against damage caused by static electricity.